


Considerado

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Bokuto es un amante inesperadamente cuidadoso.Kinktober 2018, Día 28: Contra la pared.





	Considerado

Bokuto es un amante inesperadamente cuidadoso. Puede que se deba a lo consciente que es de su fuerza y de lo impulsivo que llega a ser. La efusividad también causa accidentes; sumándole a eso una torpeza por exceso de energía en ocasiones, su novio es bastante propenso a lastimar sin intención.

Por eso, no le sorprendió que su primera vez haya estado llena de emoción pausada por preguntas que se aseguraban de estar haciendo todo bien, placentero para ambos. Tampoco le extraña que esos chequeos sean habituales cada vez que se desnudan. Sus manos ejercen mucha presión sobre su piel, a veces llegando a enrojecerla de más. El volumen de sus gemidos parece motivarle de más en ciertos días en los que termina con mayores dificultades para moverse con libertad. Hay posiciones que lo incomodan rápidamente. Con tanto que tomar en cuenta para que él disfrute incluso más que Bokuto, es normal que una que otra cosa se escape de su control.

Hoy están teniendo uno de esos días de desenfreno, de dejarse guiar por el deseo. La ropa voló en menos de dos minutos, ya hay algunas marcas muy temporales de dientes por sus clavículas y también ha echado algunos gritos por ahí. Ni siquiera estaban en una habitación al empezar, ni siquiera reposaban en algún mueble o en el suelo; por lo que a Bokuto se le ocurre invitarlo a subirse a su cuerpo. Akaashi obedece sin pensarlo mucho; encierra sus caderas con ambas piernas y envuelve el área entre sus hombros y cuello con los brazos. Las manos más gruesas lo sostienen por los muslos, a nada de ser traviesas al alcanzar una zona más carnosa.

Se aferra con mayor firmeza cuando siente que se están desplazando. No rompe el beso en ningún momento, prefiere cerrar los ojos para no marearse. De pronto, su espalda golpea la pared sin dolor y el movimiento cesa. Cuando busca la mirada dorada frente a él, apenas es capaz de echarle un vistazo antes de volver a apretar los párpados por la intromisión de un dedo húmedo en su interior. Es un juego de fuerza para él, aparentemente. Es cuestión de segundos que aumente a dos y haga que esconda el rostro contra su cuello. Le da besos con lengua y poco colmillo debajo de la oreja para oír de cerca los gruñidos que tanto elevan su deseo; también sabe que el aliento caliente que suelta al suspirar le fascina contra su piel.

La única interrupción en la que sus pies se enfrían con el piso es para que Bokuto busque y se coloque un preservativo. En cuanto está listo, regresan al abrazo con la pared como soporte adicional, ahora unidos con mayor profundidad. Akaashi no tarda en exclamar en voz cada vez más alta, Bokuto tampoco demora en tomar velocidad. El contraste entre el calor que cubre toda su parte frontal y lo frío del muro en su espalda va disminuyendo; su propio cuerpo le brinda temperatura. Sus dedos se hunden en los músculos de sus hombros y, más abajo, algunas uñas se clavan. Sus pies se cruzan detrás de su novio. Le da la cara al techo; está seguro de que su torso estaría arqueado de estar en la cama.

Un giro drástico pudo poner su cabeza a dar vueltas, por suerte, sus párpados siguen juntos. Las embestidas se han detenido. No entiende lo que está sucediendo. De haber decidido continuar sobre las sábanas, no tendría que hacer el cambio con tanta lentitud. Duda que ya se haya corrido; descarta de una vez que el cansancio lo haya atacado, porque Bokuto es más poderoso que eso. Sin más opciones en su mente, opta por averiguarlo.

—¿Koutarou? —Aún jadea.

—Solo un segundo, Keiji.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Suavizarte el impacto.

—¿Hm? —Frunce el ceño, desconcertado.

—Ya te muestro. —Uno de sus brazos lo abandona. Escucha que agarra algo y luego percibe que regresan a la pared, pero sin tocarla. Lo siguiente no lo entiende muy bien, solo está seguro de que ese mismo brazo se estira por sobre su hombro, como si apoyase la mano contra la dura superficie—. Espero que no se caiga.

— _¿Qué?_ —Por un instante, el miedo le hace trastabillar el corazón. Sin embargo, cuando Bokuto da el paso que los separaba de la pared, la frialdad que roza su espalda es mucho más blanda—. ¿Qué? —repite con más calma.

—Te estabas golpeando la cabeza por rebote. Lo siento.

—¿Ah? —Lo ve a los ojos. El arrepentimiento es real.

—Puse una almohada para que no te duela la cabeza.

—Oh. —Esta vez, el latido que se salta es producto de la ternura que le causa el gesto. No tiene las agallas de decirle que ni siquiera se había fijado en eso.

—Ahora sí podemos seguir. —Sonríe, y retoma la labor.

Por pensar tanto en cómo se está sintiendo, al punto de darse cuenta de detalles que ni él mismo ha notado, es que Bokuto se convierte en el mejor compañero que podría pedir, aun con todos los errores que pueda cometer, pues los compensa enseguida.    


End file.
